Grom Hellscream
thumb|left *'Titel' Redeemer of the Orcs *'Geslacht' Man *'Class' Grunt (wc2), Blademaster (wc3), Fighter,Gladiator(wcrpg), Warrior,Gladiator (WoWRpg) *'Clans' Horde of Draenor, Horde, Warsong Clan *'Titel' Chieftain of the Warsong clan *'Locatie' begraven in Demon Fall Canyon,Ashenvale *'Status' Overleden *'Verwanten' Garrosh Hellscream(zoon) , Thrall Hellscream (beschouwt als broer) Grommash "Grom" Hellscream was de Chieftain van de Warsong clan en beste vriend van Thrall. Hij was de eerste orc die het bloed dronk van Mannoroth the Destructor wat de horde binden tot de Burning Legion ---- en hij zal uiteindelijk de prijs betalen om zichzelf en zijn mensen van deze vloek af te helpen. Basis informatie "Grommash" betekend groot hart in het Orcish. Grom , een sterke Blademaster , was de beste vriend van Thrall. Ze waren zo goede vrienden dat Thrall hem beschouwden als broer. Ze vochten samen tegen de Demonic beest dat de orcs tot slavernij aanzetten: Mannoroth. De 2 orcs wonnen maar tegen een vreselijke prijs, Grom zijn leven. Hij ligt nu begraven in de Demon Fall Canyon wat aan de zijkant is waar hij en thrall Mannoroth hebben verslagen. Als je daar een kaars achterlaat tijdens het Harvest Festival kan je in het boek The Horde's Hellscream lezen. Voor hem te herdenken heeft hij een plaats gekregen in Orgrimmar, Grommash Hold en ook in Stranglethorn Vale het Grom'Gol Base Camp. Juist buiten de Grommash hold staat de armor van Mannoroth. Zijn Axe , Gorehowl, is nu in het bezit van Prince Malchezaar van Karazhan. Biografie Invasie van Azeroth thumb|left Voor de creatie van de Dark portal was grom een Niet-betwiste leider van de Warsong clan, gekenmerkt door zijn slank figuur en tatoeage op zijn onder kin. verdenking zwoeg weg over de dood van de vorige chieftain zijn dood, maar Grom wou die plaats. Hoewel hij koppig was ,was hij de eerste die luisterden naar de vooruitzicht in de oorlog wanneer Ner'zhul de andere clans waarschuwde over de nieuwe oude vijand; de Draenei. Hij viel Shattrath binnen tegen de draenei's , hij werd beschreven als de getatoeëerde gevreesde orc die een mega grote bijl droeg. Hij vocht tegen Nobudo en sloeg erin de stad over te nemen. Zijn clan werd gespaard in de Second war, want gul'dan had grom gemanipuleerd in Draenor te blijven. De Horde werd verslagen door de Alliance of Lordaeron omdat grom en zijn clan niet tegen de alliance kon vechten. Hij werd gebruikt door Ner'zhul in de laatste match van de Second war. Zijn leger gecombineerd met de Bleeding Hollow clan geleid door Kilrogg deadeye werden gebruikt voor een strategische aanval om magische artefacten te stelen in Azeroth. Revitalisatie van de Horde Met de vernietiging van hun enigste weg terug naar huis ,moesten Grom en zijn clan zich verstoppen in de wildernis van Lordaeron. Ze leefden aan de rand van het menselijk leven voor bijna 15 jaar. Heel deze tijd moest grom vechten tegen de vloek die hij met zich mee droeg. Wanneer andere orcs eraan stierven vocht grom nog tot het einden. Omdat het aantal vrije orcs werd afgenomen door conflicten en ouderdom leek hun situatie compleet hopeloos. De jongen en zwakken konden niet overleven in deze barre omgevingen en de dag des oordeel kwam eraan voor de Warsong clan. Maar dan vond Grom een jonge orc genaamd Thrall die hem zocht. Geïnspireerd door thrall zijn moed,sterkte en barmhartigheid accepteerde hij de jonge verworpeling en leerde Thrall de vele wegen van de orc wereld. Wanneer de humans hun zoektocht naar Thrall dichterbij kwam verliet Thrall de clan. Hij kreeg grom halsketting als een teken van vertrouwen. De warsong clan geleid door Grom werden herenigd met Ogrim Doomhammer en thrall zijn verloren clan, de Frostwolves. Vechtend tegen de humans hun campen en het omsingelen van hun kasteel Durnholde waren de 2 clans goed bezig om de ork terug een duw in de rug te geven. Terwijl de Orcish horde een land aan het zoeken was om zich op te stellen, werden ze geïnstrueerd door hun nieuwe warchief Thrall om land te zoeken aan de andere kant van de zee in Kalmidor. Invasie van Kalmidor Wanneer grom voelde dat dat zijn demonische vloek terug kwam kon hij niet weerstaan aan de zoete nectar dat het voor hem had. Na een aanval op een human camp in Stonetalon mountain, en het niet opvolgen van een direct bevel van Thrall , werd het geacht als een gemakkelijke missie om extra hout te vinden voor een kamp te bouwen. Hoewel de Night Elves kwaad werden dat Grom zomaar bomen omhakte in het Ashenvale bos en zomaar begon aan te vallen zonder enige reden. Hij kreeg zelfs nog steun van een Goblin genaamt Neeloc Greedyfingers die hem Goblin shredders gaf voor het vermoorden van een Furbolg. De warsongs onder het leiderschap van grom wisten hun aanvallers één voor één uit te schakelen, maar hierdoor trokken ze de aandacht van de Demigod Cenarius. Hij was vastbesloten om de levens van de geslachte Night elfs te wreken, dus probeerden Cenarius de orcs te vermoorden. Cenarius bleek veel af te weten van de orcs en wist dat ze "demon-spawned Wretches" waren die alleen maar de dood verdienden.thumb Tijdens een gevecht vertelde Grom de Demigod dat ze niet langer de demonen aanbidden, maar Cenarius geloofden hem niet en ging door met de andere te vermoorden. De orcs kwamen er snel achter dat Cenarius tegen hand aanvallen kon. Een van de Troll Witch Doctors vergezelde de warsong clan en vertelde grom dat hij een rare energie voelde dichtbij wat misschien een zwakte is voor Cenarius. Toen grom het ging uitzoeken vond hij een fontein met bloed. Did was het werk van de Pit Lord Mannoroth, die de orcs slaaf maakte nadat Gul'dan hem overtuigd had het bloed te drinken dat hem de beloofde krachten gaf. Mannoroth zag Cenarius als een obstakel voor de Burning legion. De demon had meer bloed in de fontein gegoten op aanvraag van Tichondrius, in de hoop dat de orcs er nog eens van zouden drinken en genoeg krachten kregen om Cenarion te verslagen. Maar er was nog een reden, mannoroth wou dat ze deel uitmaakten van zijn bloed ... Wanneer grom zijn mannen naar de fontein bracht voelde de Witch doctor een sterke demonische kracht in het bloed. één van Grom zijn soldaten zei dat als ze van dit bloed dronken ze tegen alle regels van Thrall in zouden gaan. Maar voor Grom maakten zoon dingen niets uit. Hij was hopeloos tegen deze nieuwe bedreiging van zijn clan. Grom dronk van het bloed en de rest van zijn clan volgden. Gestuurd door de demonische energie viel Grom Cenarion aan en vermoorde hem. Zelfs de Demigod was geen partij voor de kwade orc chieftain's demonische handen. Na de dood van Cenarius verscheen Mannoroth. Door het drinken van het Blood of Mannoroth was de warsong clan opnieuw vatbaar voor de controle van de pitlord.Mannoroth vertelde dat grom bang was maar die angst was het laatste voordat hij Grom en de rest van de clan in slaven veranderden. Om zijn vriend te redden heeft Thrall een hele hoop warsong orcs moeten verslagen om bij grom te kunnen komen. Wanneer Thrall bij hem was vertelde grom hem over de demonische vloek. De orc chieftain had de bloodlust aangenomen van de Burning Legion. Ze waren niet zo zeer gevloekt als gedoemd door de keuze van hun machtige leider. Thrall (met de hulp van Cairne Bloodhoof en zijn Taurens ) slaagde erin Grom te vangen en hem naar Jaina te brengen, die samen werkten met andere magische mensen en brachten een ritueel uit dat hem van het kwade verlosten. Verlossing en de dood thumb Bij het leren van de waarheid gingen Thrall en Grom achter Mannaroth aan , en vonden hem in de Demon Fall Canyon in Ashenvale. In woede liep de warchief af op hem met Doomhammer, maar het demonische beest schudden Thrall van zich af en viel op de grond en raakte bewusteloos. Daarna liep Grom af op Mannoroth en stak zijn Gorehowl in zijn buik, waardoor zijn armor kapot ging en de bijl recht door zijn hart ging. Door zijn zware wonden explodeerden Mannaroth en grom ging erin mee. In een uitbarsting van hellevuur werd de demon vernietigd ... Met niets over van de pit lord dan alleen zijn armor , maakten thrall zijn weg tot waar grom nu begraven ligt. De rode gloed in zijn ogen verdween, de vloek die over hem en zijn volk zat was volledig over. Legende Grom werd nog heel bekend na zijn dood. Hellscream word bekeken als een held en verlosser die altijd een gevecht houden met zichzelf door de vloek die over hem ging. Hoewel hij wel de enigste warchief was die het bloed wou drinken van Mannoroth, en het opnieuw dronk in Ashenvale om de Demigod Cenarius te vermoorden. Aan de verontwaardiging van de Night Elves wouden de orcs niets te maken hebben met Grom zijn acties. Het waren niet de orcs die Cenarius hadden vermoord , maar de Fel Orcs. Door de verantwoordelijk te nemen over Grom zouden de orcs terug lijken op de Oude Horde. Maar toch ,ondanks dat Grom twee keer van het bloed heeft gedronken, word hij nog elk jaar herdacht door duizenden horde inwoners. De legende van Grom bleef een belangrijke rol spelen tussen de orcs en Night elfs. Personaliteit Grom Hellscream beweegt als een warrior en heeft supper snelle bewegingen. Hij is trots op al zijn successen maar volgt geen orders op van Thrall ( en van andere leiders), omdat hij zelf chieftain is van de Warsong Clan. Grom is eerbaar en bewonderd zijn vijand met dappere gevechten. Hij is geweid aan zijn ras en tradities. Hoewel Thrall een geruste ziel heeft, heeft Grom een ziel vol woede. Hij spreekt met een diepe stem die hij gebruikt om te commanderen. Gevecht Grom is heel goed in vechten, en dat weet hij. Hij loop altijd naar het dikke deel van het gevecht en vermoord iedereen met zijn Gorehowl. Hoewel hij weet dat genezers en tovenaars verslagen makkelijk is , verkiest hij toch nog een sterke zwaard vechter. Gorehowl Grom zijn bijl noemde Gorehowl. Nadat hij Mannoroth had verslagen verdwijnden het wapen uit het verhaal , om uiteindelijk bij Prince Malchezaar te belanden. Video qTtdH3AuVYc Gallery Image:hellscream2.jpg|Grom as drawn by Metzen. Image:Gromhellscream.JPG|Grom from Shadows & Light. Image:Enraged Grom.jpg|Grom as drawn by Samwise. Image:Mannarothbattle.JPG|Thrall and Grom facing Mannoroth. Image:GromDumbRaid.jpg|Grom making a foolish attack against the humans. Image:PossesedGrom.jpg|Grom after drinking the Blood of Mannoroth. Image:Grom Hellscream WoW.jpg|Grom as portrayed in a vision for his son, Garrosh. Image:ActionGrom.jpg|The official Grom action figure.